emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Methane
Methane is Emile's Shiny Weezing in his Let's Play of Pokémon Crystal. He was the fifth Pokémon to join Emile's team. ''Pokémon Crystal'' Part 18 Searching for a Koffing in the basement of Ecruteak City's Burned Tower, he encountered one immediately, a Level 16 male... and, to Emile's memetic euphoric shock, a Shiny Pokémon. Emile sent Vui, then an un-nicknamed Eevee, out against it to weaken it. Both Pokémon used two Tackle attacks before Emile threw a Poké Ball, which shook three times before the Koffing broke free. The Koffing used another Tackle before Emile used another Poké Ball, this time succeeding in catching him. As Emile had no space open in his party at the time, Methane was sent to the PC Box, and Emile declined to give him his nickname at the time, wanting to think of something appropriate first. Later, looking over its stats, Emile crooned of how he loved Methane, still euphoric at catching him. Methane's first appearance on the battlefield was in Ecruteak Gym, though Emile only sent him out at the start of the battle to gain experience, switching out for Darmani immediately afterwards...though it's debatable how much of this was simply so that he could repeatedly enjoy the Shiny animation. He performed this process for Sage Ping, Medium Grace, Sage Jeffrey, and Medium Martha, and the resulting experience made Methane grow to Level 17 and learn Self-Destruct. Part 19 Offscreen, Emile went to Goldenrod City and gave Vui and Methane their nicknames. Methane also grew two Levels to Level 19. Emile briefly sent Methane out at the start of the battle against Gym Leader Morty to gain more experience, and then switched to Darmani. Part 20 Offscreen, Methane grew two Levels to Level 21, and learned Sludge in place of Smog. Methane battled against Schoolboy Chad's Mr. Mime after it knocked out Vui, Emile aiming to beat the odds by knocking out the severely weakened Psychic-Type. Said Psychic-Type struck first with Confusion, but Methane barely survived, and knocked it out with Sludge. Part 21 Methane finished the battle against Gentlemen Preston in Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City, battling his second Growlithe after it knocked out Emile's Magby, and finishing it easily with Sludge. Offscreen, Methane grew to Level 22. Methane later battled Lass Connie, effortlessly defeating her Marill with a poisoning Sludge attack and then a Tackle attack. During a cut battle against Sailor Ernest, Methane grew to Level 23. And offscreen, Emile gave Methane the Quick Claw. Part 22 Methane battled a wild Tentacool while Emile was Surfing en route to Cianwood City. After knocking the Water-Type out, Emile switched the higher-leveled Odairu to the front so that his Repels would work. Methane took part in the battle against Mystical Man Eusine, battling his Electrode, his strongest Pokémon, after it knocked out Vui and Darmani. He attempts to finish off the severely weakened Electric-Type with Tackle as an insult, but Electrode attacked with Thunder first, quickly rendering Methane unconscious. Part 23 Offscreen, Methane grew two Levels to Level 25. Methane took part in the battle against Black Belt Yoshi's Hitmonlee in the Cianwood Gym. Darmani had already halved the Fighting-Type's accuracy, and so Methane's Sludge combined with Hitmonlee's missed Jump Kick attacks quickly knocked it out, the Poison-Type taking little damage in the process. Methane then took part in the battle against Black Belt Lao's Hitmonchan, switching in from Darmani, but he only managed to launch a single Sludge attack before Hitmonchan's elemental punches knocked him out. After Roary finished the battle, Emile healed his team offscreen. Methane took part in the battle against Gym Leader Chuck, battling his Poliwrath after it knocked out Darmani. Poliwrath depleted most of Methane's HP with a Surf attack, but the Koffing managed to survive, and used Poison Gas to poison Poliwrath. Then, thanks to Darmani's Mud-Slap, Poliwrath missed with its next Surf attack, allowing Methane to use Self-Destruct, causing him to faint but reducing Poliwrath to a mere sliver of HP. Part 25 Offscreen, Methane grew to Level 26. Methane took part in a mostly cut battle against Fisher Tully on Route 42. After six minutes of struggling against his Qwilfish, which used Minimize to become nearly impossible to hit, Methane, having taken a lot of damage, dealt the final blow with Tackle, and subsequently grew to Level 27. Methane then battled against a wild Rattata and a wild Spearow, defeating them with one Sludge attack each. Then he battled Hiker Benjamin, taking out his Diglett with a critical Sludge attack and nearly taking out his Dugtrio with another Sludge, easily enduring its Tri Attack. But a high-powered Magnitude knocked Methane out. Part 26 Methane took part in a battle against a wild Venonat, but switched out for Roary. Offscreen, Emile took the Quick Claw from Methane and gave him the Exp. Share instead, wanting him to evolve quickly. Part 27 Offscreen, Methane grew four Levels to Level 31. Part 28 Methane battled the last of the Electrodes powering Team Rocket's radio generator in the Rocket Hideout in Mahogany Town. In retaliation for the previous Electrode Self-Destructing and knocking out Vui, Emile planned to have Methane Self-Destruct. However, Electrode Self-Destructed first, dealing a large amount of damage to Methane but not coming close to knocking the Koffing out. Emile was simultaneously indignant and tickled. Part 29 Offscreen, Methane grew to Level 32 by battling the trainers in Mahogany Gym. Due to the Exp. Share, when Darmani knocked out Gym Leader Pryce's Seel, Methane grew to Level 33, and subsequently attempted to learn Haze. Emile declined, not liking the move. Part 30 After defeating the female Rocket Grunt on the second floor of the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Emile took the Exp. Share from Methane to give to the under-leveled Roary. Part 32 Methane took part in the fourth rival battle against Eyan in the Goldenrod Underground, battling his Meganium, his strongest Pokémon, after it knocked out Darmani. While Emile continually ordered Methane to use Sludge, Meganium used Reflect and then used repeated Body Slam attacks, paralyzing the Koffing with the first strike. Emile dramatically complained about his bad luck in the battle while the two Pokémon grew weaker from each other's attacks. But when Methane's Sludge poisoned Meganium, Emile healed his Pokémon with a Super Potion, and Meganium was only able to deplete half of the Koffing's restored HP before the poison overtook it, and it fainted. Emile then switched Methane out for Roary as Eyan sent out his Magnemite. Part 34 Offscreen, Emile gave Methane the Exp. Share again, and used TM36 to teach him Sludge Bomb in place of Sludge. During the battle against Sage Gaku of the Wise Trio, Methane grew to Level 34 thanks to the Exp. Share. Part 36 During a recording of the Ice Path that Emile had to scrap, Methane grew to Level 35 and subsequently evolved into Weezing. Emile groused about not being able to show a Shiny evolution onscreen. Emile used an Iron drink to boost Methane's Defense stat in Blackthorn Gym after defeating the Gym's first trainer. Then, offscreen, he took the Exp. Share and gave it to Vui. Part 39 Methane took part in the battle against Cooltrainer Gaven on Route 26, defeating his Victreebel with a single Sludge Bomb after it knocked out Darmani and subsequently growing to Level 36. Emile then switched Methane out for Odairu as Gaven sent out his Flareon. Methane then finished the fight against Gaven, defeating his Kingler with two Sludge Bomb attacks and taking little damage from its retaliatory Bubblebeam. Part 40 Near the end of Victory Road, Emile used an HP Up to boost Methane's HP. Methane took part in the fifth rival battle against Eyan, battling his Meganium, his strongest Pokémon, after it knocked out Darmani. He endured Body Slam with ease and knocked it out with two Sludge Bomb attacks, only needing a second due to its Reflect. Emile then switched Methane out for Odairu as Eyan sent out his Kadabra. Part 41 (Johto Finale - Part 1: Will) Offscreen, Emile trained Methane up four Levels to Level 40, and gave him the Quick Claw to hold. Part 44 (Johto Finale - Part 4: Karen) Offscreen, Emile switched Methane to the front of the party. He subsequently began the fight against Elite Four Karen, battling her Umbreon. He used two Sludge Bomb attacks to wipe out nearly two-thirds of its HP, but Umbreon retaliated with two Sand-Attacks, halving Methane's accuracy, and then used Confuse Ray. Methane hurt himself in confusion for one turn before snapping out of it, but with his reduced accuracy, he failed to land another hit on Umbreon while the Dark-Type eroded his remaining HP with Faint Attacks. Finally, after losing almost two-thirds of his own HP, Methane struck with a critical Sludge Bomb, knocking Umbreon out. Emile strongly considered switching Methane out as Karen sent out her Vileplume, but ultimately decided against it, remembering too late that Methane was at half accuracy. Despite this, however, the Poison-type shone, dodging Vileplume's Stun Spore attacks and landing a hit with Sludge Bomb, then Tackle, then another Sludge Bomb, knocking the Grass/Poison-type out without taking a scratch from it. Emile then switched Methane out for Vui as Karen sent out her Gengar. After the battle, Emile healed Methane offscreen, and switched Odairu to the front of the party in his place. Part 45 (Johto Finale - Part 5: Lance) Methane took part in the fight against Champion Lance, battling his third Dragonite, his strongest Pokémon, after it defeated Odairu. Emile hoped that Methane could survive its Outrage attack and then poison it with Poison Gas. Unfortunately, however, while Methane managed to endure Outrage, his Poison Gas attack missed. Emile used a Hyper Potion to heal Methane, only for Dragonite to undo the healing with another Outrage attack. Methane attempted to use Poison Gas again, this time succeeding in poisoning it due to Dragonite hurting itself in the fatigue-induced confusion from Outrage, but another Outrage attack on the following turn extinguished the last of Methane's HP. Part 46 (Johto Finale - Part 6) Along with the rest of Emile's team, Methane entered the Hall of Fame. Part 47 (Kanto - Part 1) Offscreen, Emile deposited Methane to withdraw his Hoothoot. He later withdrew him again before boarding the S.S. Aqua, and gave him the Exp. Share. Through several battles that Emile sped through on the S.S. Aqua, Methane grew two Levels to Level 42. Part 48 (Kanto - Part 2) After obtaining TM03 (Curse), Emile stated that he was considering using it on Methane, but hadn't decided yet. After obtaining the Leftovers hold item, Emile stated that he planned on giving it to Methane. Part 49 (Kanto - Part 3) Methane took part in a battle against a Camper on Route 9, using Self Destruct to defeat his Poliwrath in one shot. Offscreen, Methane grew to Level 43. Methane battled against Hiker Jim's Machamp on Route 10, defeating it easily with two Sludge Bomb attacks and losing a mere 18 HP to its only attack, a critical Karate Chop. Part 50 (Kanto - Part 4) To make room in his bag for a Nugget from an NPC on Route 3, Emile used an Iron drink to boost Methane's Defense. In a cut battle against Bug Catcher Ed on Route 2, Methane grew to Level 44, and subsequently learned Explosion in place of Self Destruct. Part 51 (Kanto - Part 5) Methane took part in the battle against Gym Leader Brock, battling his Kabutops. He used Sludge Bomb in a successful attempt to poison it, but its retaliatory Surf attack took out a third of Methane's HP. In response, Emile had Methane use Explosion, which knocked both of them out. After the battle, Emile healed Methane offscreen. Offscreen, in Cianwood City, Emile deposited Methane as he prepared to travel through the Whirl Islands. Part 52 (Kanto - Part 6) Offscreen, Emile added Methane back to his party. Part 53 (Kanto - Part 7) During the sixth rival battle against Eyan in Mt. Moon, Methane grew to Level 45. Emile then sent out Methane against Eyan's Magneton, his last Pokémon, and knocked both of them out with Explosion, winning the battle. Part 57 (Kanto - Part 11) Methane took part in the battle against Biker Riley's Weezing on Route 17. Emile intended to have him use Explosion in retaliation for poisoning Roary, but no sooner had he sent out Methane than the weakened opposing Weezing used Self Destruct, to Emile's rather loud indignation. Part 58 (Kanto - Part 12) Methane finished the battle against Fuchsia Gym Leader Janine, defeating her Venomoth, her last and strongest Pokémon, with Explosion, earning Emile the Soul Badge. Emile then used the TM06 he got from Janine to teach Methane Toxic in place of Poison Gas. Part 62 (Kanto - Part 16) Offscreen, Emile gave Methane the Exp. Share. During the battle against Viridian Gym Leader Blue, Methane grew to Level 46. Methane took part in the battle against Blue, battling his Gyarados after it knocked out Vui. Emile used Methane's free turn to use Toxic on the sea serpent, and as it set up a Rain Dance, that and Methane's critical Sludge Bomb reduced it to a mere sliver of HP. Unfortunately, Blue chose that moment to use a Full Restore on Gyarados, and so Methane's next Sludge Bomb reduced Gyarados' HP by about a third rather than to zero. He attempted to use Toxic again, but Gyarados used Hydro Pump to knock Methane out in one shot. Part 63 (Kanto - Part 17) After defeating Blue, Emile did a large amount of training offscreen, during which Methane grew nine Levels to Level 55 and learned Destiny Bond in place of Tackle. Emile also gave him the Leftovers hold item. Finale Methane took part in the fight against Pokémon Trainer Red, battling his Snorlax after it defeated Vui. He attempted to use Toxic, but the attack missed, and the Body Slam Snorlax used in response took out half of Methane's HP. In a desperate move, Emile ordered Methane to use Explosion. The Weezing fainted, but in return, Snorlax's HP dropped to a mere sliver. Why Emile Chose Weezing Emile stated that while the family was not fast or offensive, it had good Defense and many tactical moves. He stated it to be hard to use in single player mode, but nonetheless recommended it as a physical wall, and he planned to use one as such even before he found a Shiny one. Moves Final Moves *Sludge Bomb (Part 34—Finale) *Explosion (Part 50—Finale) *Toxic (Part 58—Finale) *Destiny Bond (Part 62—Finale) Former Moves *Poison Gas (Part 18—Part 58) *Tackle (Part 18—Part 62) *Smog (Part 18—Part 20) *Self-Destruct (Part 18—Part 50) *Sludge (Part 20—Part 34) Nickname Origin He chose Methane as a nickname because his Koffing was blue, gaseous, and had high potential to explode, which he took full advantage of several times in the LP. Trivia *Methane is one of the three Pokémon Chugga freaked out over upon encountering them in Crystal, the other two being Darmani and Roary. *Methane is the first Pokémon in Crystal to evolve offscreen, the second being Volvagia. However, this was not intentional, as the footage where it evolved was lost. * As noted in Part 31, Emile caught Methane one Level before it learned Self Destruct. *As Chugga was trying to catch Methane, the only attack it used was Tackle. *Methane is one of only two shiny Pokemon Chugga has caught, the other being the scripted Gyarados. **Outside of said Gyarados, Shiny Pokemon, in general, are extremely rare to encounter (the normal rate is 1/8192). *Ironically, Methane had Tackle the whole time from Part 18 to the Finale. During grinding for Red, however, Methane got Destiny Bond to finally replace it. *Methane never actually used Destiny Bond in Crystal, most likely because he learned it at the last minute. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Crystal Category:Male Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Shiny Pokémon Category:Poison Types Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Fully-Evolved Pokemon Category:Captured in a Poké Ball